1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinet constructions and in particular to refrigeration apparatus cabinet structures utilizing deck members.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is conventional in the manufacture of cabinets for appliances, such as refrigerator-freezer appliances, to form the outer shell of the cabinet from sheet steel. The different members defining the shell are welded together and, upon completion of the assembly, the shell is provided with an exterior finish, such as paint. A serious problem in connection with such manufacture is the amount of labor and manufacturing apparatus required.
Recently, the use of prepainted steel panels has been introduced in connection with such manufacture to substantially reduce the total cost of fabrication of such cabinets. However, the use of such prepainted steel sheets raises a serious problem in connection with securing of the sheets to one another at locations where paint discoloration may be seen. Thus, welding of the sheets at these locations is effectively precluded.
In one conventional refrigeration appliance cabinet structure the lower wall member of the cabinet comprises a deck member which must be secured to the sidewalls and rear wall of the cabinet to define the outer boundary of the insulation space inwardly thereof. As the insulation in such refrigeration appliances is conventionally formed in situ by conventional foaming processes, it is necessary to seal the interface of the deck member with the adjacent upright sidewalls not only to provide a seal against moisture therebetween but also to act as a sealing closure means for the molding cavity defined by the cabinet walls in the foaming process. It is additionally necessary to be able to rigidly secure the deck member to the sidewalls in such a way that bulging of the thin metal of the sidewalls does not result.
It is further conventional in such cabinet constructions to provide a rectangular glider rail frame member on the inner surface of the cabinet upright walls. A lower front portion of the deck member is secured to the frame member as by spot welding. This portion of the assembly is subsequently covered with a prepainted steel panel and, thus, any visual effects caused by the welding are not observable.
However, the rear portion of the deck member is upwardly spaced from the glider rail and, thus, would have to be welded directly to the shell wall. As the shell wall comprises conventionally a prepainted steel wall in this form of construction, such welding would cause paint discoloration.
One attempted solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Letters Patent No. 3,948,407 of Richard L. Puterbaugh, wherein right angle flanges are provided on the edges of the deck member. The manufacturing tolerances utilized in conjunction with such cabinet manufacture do not permit accurate fit between the deck member and the sidewalls in all cases and, thus, in those structures wherein the tolerances cause a gap, masking of the joint to prevent leakage of the foam during the foaming operation must be effected. Alternatively, where the tolerances cause an interference fit with the sidewalls, unsightly bulging of the thin sheet metal sidewall occurs. Thus, such a structure does not offer a completely satisfactory solution to this vexatious problem.